1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks for electronic equipment and, more particularly, to a shelf unit for such racks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to stack electronic equipment in racks. Such racks typically include a plurality of vertically spaced-apart shelf units fitted to a frame. For instance, each shelf unit can include a plurality of printed circuit board assemblies mounted side-by-side with the major planar surface thereof vertically oriented. Each printed circuit board assembly has optical fibers extending therefrom. The optical fibers are bundled together and guided sideways below or above the boards for allowing the same to be removed without having to disturb the fiber bundles.
The shelf units must be cooled to ensure long life and stable operation of the electronic components of the printed circuit board assemblies. This is typically achieved by means of cooling fans. Since the fans require maintenance from time to time, they are generally mounted in the racks below or above the fiber bundles so that the fiber bundles do not have to be moved out of the way to gain access to the fans. This mounting arrangement results in dead spaces behind the fiber bundles and, thus, in less equipment being stacked for a given height of rack.
There is thus a need for a new fan mounting arrangement which would allow more electronic equipment to be stacked in a rack without increasing the height thereof, while still allowing access to the fans without having to disturb the optical fibers extending from the electronic equipment.
It is therefore an aim of the present invention to provide a compact rack for electronic equipment.
It is also an aim of the present invention to provide a new fan tray and tray arrangement allowing for vertical space savings.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a shelf unit for use in an electronic equipment rack, comprising an electronic equipment structure for holding electronic equipment, an auxiliary equipment structure associated to said electronic equipment structure for holding auxiliary equipment, said auxiliary equipment structure having a depth substantially smaller than a depth of said electronic equipment structure, and being accessible from a front side of the shelf unit; and a tray movable relative to said electronic and auxiliary equipment structures between a retracted position wherein said tray extends in a plane behind said auxiliary equipment structure and an extended position for providing access to the tray, wherein said tray departs from said plane while being moved between said retracted and extended positions thereof in order to clear said auxiliary support structure.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shelf unit for use in an electronic equipment rack, comprising an electronic equipment structure for holding electronic equipment, an auxiliary equipment structure for holding auxiliary equipment, a tray movable in and out relative to said equipment structures, and a tray support structure configured such that when said tray is pushed in, the tray extends in a plane behind said auxiliary equipment structure, but when pulled out said tray departs from said plane to clear said auxiliary equipment structure and provide access to said tray.
In accordance with a further general aspect of the present invention, there is provided a shelf unit for use in an electronic equipment rack, comprising an electronic equipment structure for holding electronic equipment, an auxiliary equipment structure for holding auxiliary equipment, a tray movable in and out on a tray support structure, said tray support structure being configured for allowing said tray to be tilted so as to clear said auxiliary equipment structure when the tray is pulled out from a retracted position, wherein said tray extends depth-wise behind said auxiliary equipment structure in the retracted position.